warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bloody18/Online Diary: August 2011
I love it when people reply to me about my day, so I'm going to comment - tell me if you don't want me to! Anyway, your day sounds cool! In Maths though, I'm not sure why it would be embarrassing for the girl that has difficulty walking; it's never nice being pointed out, but I don't think it would be embarrassing. And I love your Health teacher! "If i twitch or something its just from the crazies" - I could not stop laughing when I read that! We have a teacher a bit like that at my school! And Instructional Focus? What on earth is that?! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah his kinda of strict tho. and thats just me smudge. IF is to get us ready for the new challeges of high skool Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 01:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You broke down your door?! Whoops! Sorry about your Dad... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 06:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was fun XD till he got home :"""""(. Its nice to know someone reads my blog XD On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 21:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! I read everybody''s' diaries 'cos I'm ''way to nosy! And I just like diaries! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 20:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) XD me too, errr well i did, but everybody kinda stoped durring the summer. On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 12:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) That annoyed me - although I'm not much better... Anyway, it sounded like you had a pretty good day today/yesterday! But stop enraging the guinea pig! :) That part made me laugh! How can you enrage a guinea pig from your seat? Sorry about your lost lunchbox. Before the summer I lost my purse - fortunately I could borrow from a friend! But ten pounds, my bus pass and my Young Scot's card were stolen! Not good! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 05:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah i did, and i dont see the point of doing it durin the summer or weekend because all i do is sleep late, eat, crap, get on here and watch tv and thats nothing special. If i think its special then ill put it on here. And sorry about the purse On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 23:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Friday! Yey! As for French; J'adore le français parce que c'est génial, utile et je suis forte! J'aime beaucoup le prof car elle est trés amusant et allemande! Ha! Don't know if you understood a word of that but I can translate if you didn't! I've been doing French since I was 6 or 7 years old! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I unerstand french/france. fourte means 4 i think. um gental and one more but i cant remember On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 23:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I said; I love French because it's brilliant, useful and I'm good at it! I really like my teacher because she is very funny and German! And yes, I mean every word of that! Forte means strong by the way! So Je suis forte means I am strong! Although because you're a boy, if you were to use this sentence, you would have to change it to Je suis fort! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 23:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. I just started i knoe the formal and inforaml greetings and the alphabet and thats all :) On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off Well definitely keep it up! As I said before, I've been learning it since I was about six, so I've been doing it for round about six years! It's probably one of my favourite subjects as it is really cool to know a second language! I'm nothing compared to my best friend (who can speak fluent Bangladeshi, English and Indian and can also do a fair bit of French) but I work hard so am always pleased with my marks! You should do the same - it's surprisingly satisfying once you know that you can speak enough of the language to be able to survive in France! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 23:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and we know the days of the week. Your cat....hahahahaha i messed up, i dont want to delete that cause its funneh. I ment your friend sounds funneh and cool, im gonna take two years of german when im a jouinr and senoir On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 04:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I think Spanish sounds good too - although my French teacher (being German herself) has mentioned at least twice that I should have a go at her own language! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 08:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i speack a little bit of german, cause of a lady gaga song XD My nanny (grandma) is getting a cat and i wanna know some names to call it would you go to the blog? On The Edge Of Glory Don't Push Me Off 02:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) You saw my suggestions! :) And I only know one German word (apart from the obvious greetings - e.g. Halo, Guten Tag). Unfortunately, that word is a rather nasty swear word. Don't ask me how I learnt it - even I don't know! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 21:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course. I always check my blog :). and coolieo Lily I Catnapped You I'm The Cat Burglar 22:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha I never saw the entry for the 7th but I just read it and I'm laughing really hard xDDD That makes two of your entries that I find extremely funny; the other one was the one where you broke down the door. *dies of laughter* Star[[User:Stargaze66|'e']]h Love Love Love' 13:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC)' Yeah i forget what happened in that dream tho XD Good Is Good But Great Is Better 01:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC)